


教师节有礼物吗？

by 汤包爱吃生煎 (wallacey)



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallacey/pseuds/%E6%B1%A4%E5%8C%85%E7%88%B1%E5%90%83%E7%94%9F%E7%85%8E





	教师节有礼物吗？

罗浮生课间上厕所，回来时桌上有一摞卷子。  
“怎么不往后传？”  
“那些都是你的，刚发的。”  
一泡尿的功夫，课代表们手速够快。吐槽间沈巍走进教室，让学生们拿出昨天做了一半的语文试卷。沈老师有向其他老师“同流合污”的趋势呀！这都学会提前上课了！  
“卧槽！快！作业借我抄一下！”罗浮生那个急啊，他好好的课间为什么要撒尿而不是先解决历史遗留问题。  
“卧槽？！作业？留作业了？”  
“冯豆子，还是你牛逼！”  
罗浮生被沈巍叫起来报选择题前五题的答案，他朝着前桌井然的方向瞥去，这人竟有所察觉似的，身体前倾挡住了罗浮生的视线。  
‘真正的勇士敢于直面惨淡的人生’。  
不得不说罗浮生运气真好，五题一道不落，全错。  
沈巍扶扶眼睛，皱起的眉头直对罗浮生，“这都是基础送分题，平时要背。”  
‘这是送命题吧’，罗浮生觉得在不久的将来自己可能会被干死。如果沈巍有窥听人心的本事，那他肯定会对罗浮生说‘去掉可能’。  
沈巍暗叹一口气，侧身对全班说，“高三上学期是顶重要的。这才刚开学，冲刺别落下了。上个好大学，是对你们自己负责。”

“我才住了两天宿舍，你就散漫成这样？”沈巍边说边整理讲义，一眼都不瞧罗浮生。‘这人生气了’，罗浮生想。所以也没去食堂，径自跟着人到办公室。  
“那不是我爸嘛，昨晚上我找不到他给我辅导。”  
“你哪个爸？”  
“两个都是！昨晚他俩出去看电影。回来都半夜了还卿卿我我！影响我做作业！”罗浮生眼巴巴看向坐在办公桌后的人，一本正经地胡说八道。他穿着一身夏季校服，短裤下露出两截带点毛须的腿。这是一个刚成年的男人。罗浮生从来都不是那种刚毅坚硬类型的长相，此刻含了水雾的眸子，微噘的嘴，让沈巍觉得他就是一个板直的少年队员。细白的脖子上挂条红领巾一定很好看……这条红领巾最好长一些，要那种绑完脖子后还能绑手的长度……想罢，他推了推眼镜，镜片挡住幽深的目光。罗浮生一看就知道这人在想什么了。他突然推开万能椅，跨坐在沈巍身上。  
正午时分，窗外蝉鸣聒耳，热浪一波波涌进室内。  
“你干什么！”  
罗浮生上下其手正想回嘴，“卧槽！”  
门开了，张若楠老师吃完午饭回来了。“沈老师，你很热吗？可以开会空调。”  
沈巍脸色有些红，衬衫最上面两个扣子开着。他捋平衣服下摆的折痕，眼神往下飘，“嗯，是有点热。”  
张若楠点点头，心想这天气都热到沈老师爆粗了。她开了空调，没一会就趴在桌上午睡。  
沈巍想动不敢动，朝桌底投去警告的一眼，感受到那人的手正按在自己的下体处。罗浮生看在眼里，笑在面上。手上加了几分力道，掌心旋转研磨。  
瞧，鼓起来了。  
罗浮生用食指点点这里，戳戳那边。  
咦，这也太硬了。  
这人一张脸绷紧得快扭曲，上半身仍死死地定在椅子上。沈巍越难受他罗浮生就越得意。朝裤裆缝做了个“弹额头”的动作，罗浮生烟一般溜到桌外，咧大嘴巴悄声离去。  
课上的仇已报。

罗浮生心情好步子大，回到家里，他亲爹在厨房重地忙活，他迟爸爸躺在沙发上玩手机。  
“今天吃这么好啊？”  
“是啊，沈老师今天来吃饭。”  
“什，什么？”  
“你不写作业不背书，我只能请他来给你补课了。”  
“你该庆幸沈老师就住对门。”迟瑞走过来嘲笑道。罗浮生反应过来这沈巍跟他俩爸打小报告啊，大尾巴狼不露尾。  
门铃响了，罗浮生暗啐一口被迫去开门。  
沈巍一手拎着水果，另一只手插在兜里，走进来斯文地跟家长打招呼。大尾巴狼没拿书。  
沈巍平时滴酒不沾的人，今天任罗勤耕往自己杯里倒了一点。在罗同学纳闷、困惑、惊疑的目光下，沈老师小抿一口酒，说，“忘带资料书了。方便起见，一会浮生去我那边学吧。”  
方便你个头啊！感情我拿着作业去你那儿就不麻烦啊！  
俩爸爸一听忙点头，送罗浮生去别人家什么的最好了。

“啊！操！你轻点行不！”罗浮生双手撑在书房桌子上，屁股翘得高高。身后人挺的重，两个卵蛋一下一下拍在臀瓣上。  
“高中生说什么脏话！”  
“哈……只准你说……不准我……啊！”  
穴口被摩得更狠，又酥又麻又痒。罗浮生被操的缺氧，耳边绕着沈巍呼出的热气，听他说道，“韦编三绝什么意思？里面的韦指什么？”  
罗浮生浑身通红，哆嗦着粗喘气，脑袋无力晃荡般垂下。藏着星星的眼睛微微眯起，泛白的手指越扣越紧，极乐将至时，身后突然一空。  
“韦编三绝的意思，”沈巍身上搭着解了一半扣子的白衬衫，脖颈青筋暴起，胸膛白中透粉。他将肉棒从罗浮生体内抽出，双手搓揉情人的两个奶头。  
“不……不知道，”罗浮生回头，在沈巍猩红的眼里望到自己。“进……进来……”  
“韦是熟牛皮，孔子读书多次翻断了编联竹简的牛皮带子。”沈巍努力平止语气，下面却轻轻摩擦着罗浮生的穴口。  
“想起……了，比喻读……书勤奋……”孔子关他啥事，罗浮生满心满身只有沈巍那根鸡巴，为什么还不捅穿他？想罢，他将屁股挺的更高，使劲往后蹭。因他这一下，沈巍的鸡巴直接滑上了尾骨，阴毛搔的臀瓣奇痒。喉咙不由自主地呜咽，罗浮生甚至感觉到肠道在不满地蠕动着，抗议着。正要将手伸向身后时，沈巍的鸡巴一下子冲了进来。  
摩破皮的力道，一下一下，沈巍似是用尽全力般顶入抽出。“啪！啪！”掌心落在红通通的臀上，激荡起一片肉欲。穴口猛然紧缩而带来的覆灭快感，让沈巍毫不犹豫继续将手落在罗浮生娇嫩的屁股上。  
床单湿了又干。罗浮生累极了，陷入沈巍温热的怀抱后便沉沉睡去。大尾巴狼舔舔情人尚未褪红的耳尖，又看看墙上的挂钟。  
快12点啦。  
虽然明天是周末，但也是教师节呀。  
今年的教师节礼物他很满意。


End file.
